Kissing
by supermangageek23
Summary: kissing her, sweetly,softly and tenderly. Very short chapters,
1. Kissing Her

Kissing Her,Wanting Her, Loving Her.

Kissing her soft and sweet. Kissing her tenderly and with longing for more.

Butterfly kisses up and down her neck, then slowing to slow pecks against her skin.

Kissing her lips, small and plump. Nibbling her bottom lip and then softly gliding my tongue against it.

Kissing around her collarbone, making a few marks letting anyone who happens to see them that she's mine.

Holding her tightly in my arms, where she's safe and secure. Smelling the scent of her shampoo as I lay my head in her hair.

She is mine and I am hers.

When she's working and doing the best she can and more. Her flushed pink cheeks, the sweat falling down her neck the way she is both graceful and clumsy. All of these in her effort to be the best. I love how she strives for her work and effort and I love how as I'm watching her do her practice she acknowledges me and asks me for my help along the way.

She knows I'll be there for her and as well she'll be there for me

. We are two separate beings but also one being moving together in life.

In the summer when it's hot, she tempts me with her slow movements and that pair of short shorts that hug her hips and butt giving them a fine alluring look.

In fall , she looks beautiful and as if she's dancing while the colorful leaves fall around her.

In winter, we bundle and cuddle together giving warmth to one another and watch the snow fall blanketing the land.

In spring, the colorful flowers and bright sunny days makes her ivory skin and brown chocolate eyes look more wonderful and lovely.

I love her, want her, and need her. Every season, in any type of weather, and anywhere in the world she wants to be.


	2. Kissing Him

Kissing Him, Wanting Him, Loving Him.

Kissing him, wanting him, having him all to myself.

The way he holds me in his strong arms but kisses me gently in a way that makes me lose my breath.

We kiss,and hug. I lean my head in his chest and he leans his chin on my head. The warmth and comfort goes through me.

I try not to smile like an idiot when he hugs me from behind and trails butterfly kisses up and down my neck.

When it's cold that's the best. He'll wrap a blanket around us and we'll snuggle together enjoying the warmth.

When it's hot it's the best as well. Like when he's in the dojo and takes off that red chinese shirt revealing his tanned and muscled arms and when he really works up his energy and takes off his tank top revealing his tanned and muscled six-pack chest. I burn with desire and passion.

He's mine. Every kiss every hug every look , is mine. And my every hug, kiss, and look are his and only his.

I'm confident in a non confident way. I'm confident in my love for him but insecure for his feelings for me. But every time I feel this way, he lets me know how much he cares for me.

I love him and he loves me.  
>I am his and he is mine.<br>Together Forever


	3. I wanna dance with soembody

Dance With Me

Akane steps on to the dance floor in a flowing blue gown that hugs her in all the right places and flows around her feet.

Clock strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still time to figure out How to chase my blues away I've done alright till now And it's the light of the day that shows me how And when the night falls the loneliness calls

Akane stands alone, then she spots him across the way.

Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna fell the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna fell the heat with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me.

She makes her way over to her tuxedo pigtailed fiancee.

I've been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a man who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls She hesitates, the moves closer. He turns around at the sound of her footsteps and gives a smile.  
>Her heart picks up speed and she gives him a light smile back.<p>

Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me

"You look nice in a suit"  
>"Thank you, you look pretty cute in that dress."<br>They both blush lightly and chatter back and forth

Somebody who somebody who Somebody who love me Somebody who somebody who To hold me in his arms oh I need a man who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls

Akane starts to broach the subject of why she came over. " So Ranma, ... have you..uh.. dance with anyone tonight?"

Ohhhh ,ohhhh Come on baby, haha Yea Now get with this

Ranma realizes where she's going with the conversation. "Akane will you dance with me?" he says with a light blush.  
>"Sure Ranma" Akane says with a blush of her own.<p>

Don't you wanna dance with me baby?  
>Don't you wanna dance with me baby?<br>Don't you wanna dance with me baby?

They start off a bit clumsily, but get into the beat of things as they listen to the music and follow it as there guide. Both looking at each other with slight smiles and light blushes.

With somebody who loves me

Together in each others arms, they keep to the beat and glide across the dance floor. Onlookers gasp at how they match one another and how there rhythm is perfect considering the dancers.

Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance?  
>Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance?<br>Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance . With somebody who loves me.

Ranma and Akane dance the night away in each others arms. 


	4. Teenage Dream

* This is dedicated to Sweetymina93 from youtube, I don not own Ranma or the song Teenage dream. The version of the song i used is sung by Tyler Ward*

**_Teenage Dream_**

**He was watching her. Of course he was watching her, his eyes always tended to go straight towards her.**

_I think your pretty without any makeup on_

_ I think your funny when you tell the punch line wrong_

_ I know you get me so I let my walls come down_

_ Down_

**He was on the roof watching her read against the old tree in the yard.**

_Before you met me I was alright , but things were kinda heavy _

_You brought me to life,_

_ Now every February you be my Valentine_

_ Valentine_

**He was thinking of all there past memories together , the good and the bad.**

_Lets just fall into the night, no regrets_

_ Just love_

_ We can dance until we die_

_ You and I will be young forever_

**She shifted under the tree but never looked up to see him gazing down at her. He jumps down from the roof to the yard. She looks up from her book and they stare at one another for a while.**

_You make my heart feel like _

_I'm livin a teenage dream __the way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back_

_ Don't ever look back_

**"Hey.."**  
><strong>"Hey.." There awkward and not sure how to continue. Ranma decides things in his mind and he walks over and plops right down next to her under the tree.<strong>

_My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch now __I believe this is real _

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_ Don't ever look back_

**He sits tensed next to her, there shoulders brushing against one another. he tries to be nonchalant as he ask he ask her a question " Whatcha readin?"**  
><strong>"Wuthering Heights"<strong>  
><strong>"What's it about?"<strong>  
><strong>"It's a complicated love story"<strong>  
><strong>As they continued talking, the tension left. Ranma relaxed into the tree and Akane relaxed and leaned a little into his shoulder.<strong>

_We drove to Cali _

_You helped me along the beach, got a motel_

_ And your taste is like candy sweet _

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece _

_I'm complete_

**The two teens sat there for awhile. Akane reading and leaning into Ranma. Ranma enjoying the sweet smell and warmth coming from Akane. Lost in the peace of the moment, Ranma puts his arm around her waist and brings her closer. He puts his cheek against her hair. Akane gasps and tenses then relaxes into her new position.**

_Let's just fall into the night, no regrets _

_Just love_

_ We can dance until we die_

_ You and I will be young forever_

**Soon both Ranma and Akane have fallen asleep together enjoying the warmth of one another. All other thoughts gone only to leave the thoughts of love**.

_Got my heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_ Be my teenage dream tonight_

_ Love the way you look at me in my skin tight jeans_

_ Be my teenage dream tonight _

_Tonight_


End file.
